Shinobi Life: Kurohana's Tale
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: A lone baby abandoned at birth in a mountain is raised by a pack of wolves. Found by an old konoichi five years later crying over a dead wolf the old women calls her Kurohana, Meaning black flower. Bringing the somewhat feral five year old girl home to her village she raises her in the ninja ways. Now Kurohana is a konoichi living in a village- see inside for full summary.


Shinobi Life: Kurohana's Tale

Summary:

A lone baby abandoned at birth in a mountain is raised by a pack of wolves.

Found by an old konoichi five years later crying over a dead wolf the old women calls her Kurohana,

Meaning black flower.

Bringing the somewhat feral five year old girl home to her village she raises her in the ninja ways.

Now Kurohana is a konoichi living in a village filled with the shinobi of the Inuishuu.

But when she falls through a hole into the future and looses her memories how will she find her way back?

And is there really a lone white haired man searching for her in the past like the old lady fortune teller says?

Chapter 1. Black Flower.

My story is not a happy one. actually it begins and ends quite tragically. as a newborn i was unwanted. my father blaming me for my mothers death left me in the mountains for the elements to destroy me. now mind you this was in a time that there was no such thing as abortions and the many orphanages strewn about were anything but a home. my father actually did me a service leaving me in the wilderness. i was adopted by a pack of wolves. the alpha female hearing my cries of discomfort, she had just lost her own pups. she took me in nurtured me made me strong. i called her mother. she was the only one i knew. she taught me how to hunt and with each passing day i was accepted by the pack. the alpha male disciplined me. taught me right from wrong. i called him father. for he was the only father i knew. i followed him around ever to learn all he could teach me. i did not speak. but that was okay the beta male taught me how. i came to know him as brother. i spoke the language of the wolves which were barks growls and howls. then the day came that all i knew was taken from me. the day my family was killed. the beta female, the one i knew as sister was playing with me like always. we were roughhousing rolling around and growling playfully on the cool stone flooring of the cave. sister batted me with her paws and i did the same with my strange ones. at the time i did not know i was different. barking i flipped her over getting the upper hand my teeth close to her throat. sister whimpered signaling i had won. i got off her a smile on my face. as i barked again shaking my bottom like i had a tail. (i had found out i didn't a long tim ago.) thats when i smelt it. blood. not just any blood. no it was wolf blood. rushing outside i growled at seeing creatures who looked like me my eyes wide i stairs at what they were doing. sister launches herself at the creatures thats when they stated her with something i didn't recognize. eyes wide i ran back into the cave. if sister couldn't kill the things i surely couldn't do anything. i was still a pup. growling from inside the cave i hear the creatures slowly leave. slowly i ease forward moving outside, maybe father was still alive. i was wrong. my family lay there dead as the rabbits we feasted on in the winter. whimpering i moved over to mother's dead body nuzzling her fur and laying down beside her tears falling from my eyes. everything i had known was gone. that was when i heard a crunch. i didn't care. my family was gone my pack dead i wanted to die too. an old looking creature stepped out into the clearing and gasps covering its mouth.

"oh my.." it said. "what happened here?"

i growled feebly somehow understanding its strange talk.

"oh sweet child." it said. "were you left here with these wolves as a babe?"

i whimper tears flowing faster.

"i understand young'n" it stated moving towards me. "come ill take care of you. keep you safe. make you stronger so this will never happen again."

flinching as the thing touched me i tried running but the old looking creature was faster than i thought and it grabbed me picking me up and wrapping me in some odd 'leaves'

"you do not know how to speak do you?" it asked. "you probably don't even know what I'm saying."

i whimper.

"ill call you Kurohana."

i tilt my head in confusion.

"come little kurohana ill take you to my village.

the old creature carried me to a place i had never seen before. more creatures roamed the dirt covered ground. i soon found out these were humans, men and women and the old creature was called yucca. i later found out how to speak their language, wear their clothes, be one of them. i was a human, not a wolf but that did not stop me from sharing a kinship with them.


End file.
